


The Fucking Fridge Magnets

by Stygimoloch_13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fridge Magnets, Grinding, M/M, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygimoloch_13/pseuds/Stygimoloch_13
Summary: A wombat and a cockatoo in an inappropriate position...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 7





	The Fucking Fridge Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness. I haven’t been very motivated to write lately(or really do anything) but I hope you enjoy

Dan was giggling like a little shit. What has he done now Phil thought. He turned around and saw Dan with a wombat magnet and a cockatoo magnet they had gotten in Australia. “This is me” Dan said placing the wombat on the the fridge, “And this is you”. You placed the cockatoo behind it in a very inappropriate position. “Dan!” Phil yelled (though he was quite amused).   
“What? We could recreate it if you want” Dan said in an innocent voice. He started grinding into Phil’s crotch. And that’s how they ended up fucking against the kitchen bench.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: If you have any prompts or ideas you want me to write please tell me! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
